


【快新】不诚之人

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe, made-up religious ritual
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 骑士皇子paro





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 神逻辑，无脑，崩坏慎

皇子的肤白被纯黑的罩袍衬得生白。衣上绣饰都是暗色的，带着金。教堂里光线被灭去了一半，这已使得整个室内的环境里那种金器的辉光完全泯灭了，正应了此地正发生着一场献祭的主题。

没有任何衣物能比他这个人本身更能描绘出“华丽高贵”几个字的本来样子，绝不仅仅是在快斗的眼目中如此，所有见过他的人，都应当这样想。

他对那份崇高抱有肮脏欲望，谁叫他那么让人移不开眼。

皇子显然不是第一次做此事。他站在圣坛前，一件件揭下身上衣物。自幼便服侍他的骑士坐在第一排的椅子上，静默观赏这一切。此刻他还没有插手这事的必要。旁人全都屏退下去，这是留给他二人的场合。

皇子身穿的内着是浅色的，和他作为骑士的袍服相反。他每回回到皇城里活动，就对这白色长袍分外垂爱。像是掩饰战场上手染鲜血一样的纯洁选色。而与他日渐锐利、如刀锋一般的眼神相对应的，是他的皇子越来越迷雾叠影，看不清晰的眼神。

快斗为此快慰不已。他总是将他的笑意写在脸上，尽管那笑是不完整的。皇室将他的父亲烧死在家宅里，他却尤对他们宣誓效忠。走错一步都将又是徒增鲜血，这样的人做不出完整的笑。

可那要比那个人从来不笑要好些吧。这或许是他永远的疑惑，为什么他最亲近的人看向他时总是皱着眉头。无法展露笑颜的话，有什么能使他开心起来吗？

快斗明明感觉到他心中是有一些温度的。

不像他自己，总是冷冰冰。

“快斗。”那个圣人这样叫他。他太善良了，明明即将坐上帝王庄严之位，还怀抱有对百姓的恩慈。他仰视着他，几乎在他头颅边看见白色光芒。

他想这没错，他站在这里，他就是圣子。

身体自发地站起来，从前排的长椅前走向他。新一上身还穿着单件马甲，其下是极为光滑的丝质衬衫，包裹他常年不见得光的胴体。快斗走到他身后，正装素裹，长袍后摆还拖在地上沙沙作响。

新一赤脚站在灵台前一级台阶上，比脚踩长靴的他要高。他忍不住用为战者的有力臂膀环住少年的细腰，单手解开了他衣服前襟。

新一吓了一跳。此举算不得多么失礼，却也并非例行。“你干什么……”他对快斗说。

“今天的仪式不太一般吧，你会热的。”语调相当温婉，吐露在耳边让人戒备不起来。

明明已经做过很多次，还是会害羞得耳尖泛红。可他从来不在言语行动上表现出来，而是讲：“好，好吧。你好了就开始。”

他伸手撑在灵台缘上，整个下半身一丝不挂。身前另有一约莫同胯高的木台，其上放着一个杯状的器皿。

快斗在他身后，把手向下伸去。他对他的皇子是极亲昵的，两人私下总是这样打闹。新一从不责罚他的僭越，而他也总能在有下人出现前及时地将两人摆回“合仪”的姿态。

包括此事。

“圣子”的肉体必须是干净的。那与皮肤的情节有关又无关，但更多的事关他的贞节。沐浴，毛发的处理都要由他人代劳，他的体躯从不完全是属于他的。

近侍中仅快斗一位身为男性，负责这一个部分。

他伸手握住新一胯下软垂的阴茎。他看过很多次，同身体其他一些地方的皮肤一样，会定期清理掉体毛的、由于实质上缺少使用而呈现出一种粉嫩色泽的，少年的性器。此刻姑且绵软，温热，有比他手掌稍高一点的热度。他侍弄的过程中皇子一直垂着头，但却没有在看。他视线或许落于分开撑放的手掌间，空洞的一点。快斗知道目视自己的勃起对于圣子来讲仍然是亵渎的。尽管他身下那一根的形状修长笔直，即使真将它袒露于人前，也并不对男人的自尊心造成任何耻辱。然而世俗跟教条，总之不是一回事。

他握于掌中的器官简直可谓乖巧和听话。涨起来之后颜色会加深，硬度也是一样，而后者会使这献祭完成得更容易。他不可以说“舒服”，但当茎身挺立起来，掌心的摩擦和手指的紧握，即使不用做得太频繁，依然能使细碎的喘息越来越清晰可闻。

快斗变换着手法作弄眼前的器物，感受着他的皇子，似乎又长大了一点。

他不被要求忍耐声音，所以那人清峻的、即使身体处在刺激中时也并不黏糊的声音在空荡的室内坠落了。这同样使事情来得更容易，快斗集中抚触他易于被激起的地方。

第一次结束得很快。积攒的精液导出至台上搁着的杯子里，由于位置摆放得合适，甚至用不着专门去对准。

快斗用手掌轻压在满涨的一对睾丸处，帮助那些精华更顺畅地排出。皇子的阴茎此时应当很敏感，会阴反复地收缩、紧绷，他生怕弄疼了他。全听从另一人高低声不同的呻吟控制手下重量。

还没完全软下去，射精已经停止了。

“还要来吗？”用手指放在背部，模样似是有些掂量感的，询问道。

多此一举的问题。只不过是在确认他身体情况罢了。“好……”新一道。他仅在只有那一人在场的时候才敢偶尔显露出些庄严之外的柔和的碧蓝眼眸将目光向前投去。“不要感受欢愉”，他回想，“不要忍耐”，顺其自然，想一点激烈的东西。

要是能再沾湿一点，他有时会想，或许会好……但那不太合适吧。他脚下发飘，绷紧后臀克制住用前身往那人手心里戳动的冲动。那是不合时宜的。真该死为什么是他来做这种事，所以到底是为什么这事是由 **他** 来做。

他不可以在这种时候思考这种事，在他唯一一个可以以真心相托付之人面前履行教条。叫他即使是在这样可松合的情境里还要保持拘谨与克制，但同时又不要勉强自己。他毫不怀疑这是通往他既定了命运的人生下一个站点里终极的考验。

性器在那人的摆弄下依旧很轻易地胀起。他努力将注意力集中到摩擦处本身而不是“他的手”。他甚至不被允许窥视自己，目见之处也全无他人身影。因那是背德的，他想。凝视着圣堂前烛光映亮的墙壁，他唯一被允许的就是将心底无声的呐喊化作喉咙里起伏哀叹，做无法传达的无言诉说。

快斗突然把手从他胯间挪开，带出一个很微妙的尾音。新一吓了一跳，差点为此又一次泄身。实际却没有。他及时地抬起即将下落的目光，小声喘着气问他干嘛。年轻骑士的手慢条斯理得可怖。它伸到桌面上掀开一个带盖子的小罐。其间手的主人自然地将同向前伸的肩膀抵住了皇子的后背。新一心底一股躁然的愠怒遮掩了他一瞬间的观察力——尽管他并不会对这个人发火——，使他没有发觉身后的身躯大致同自己的一般带着很高的温度了。

“这是什么时候放在这里的？”两道目光同时落在罐子里的膏脂上。内容物有些发白，带点透明，蘸起来比想要的要轻，却又不显稀薄。

“别去管那些——”上手的人当然并非向来沉稳的皇子殿下，唯独臣子的答非所问让他有所不悦。可快斗打岔他道：“我也是会累的。”就让他立时歇了火。

但心里七上八下不改，是从未有过的奇异感受。他像迷宫中找不到出路的走失者，不知道这阵无名的热意从何而起。

“要试试这个吗？”骑士说话时呼出的热气已挨到他脸上。

“……无所谓，那种事。”只要快点能结束就好了。他不知道自己有何必要要脸红。

濡湿得过多的手掌再一次碰上下身的昂扬，陌生的刺激感让皇子身子一抖。他后知后觉地想到快斗自靠上来之后就没有再拉开距离，自己甚至仗着站在台上，在他身上借了一点力。可此时不便于挪开，否则难免显得生硬。他只好梗着腰任由他动作。

不行……这实在是太热了。他一闭眼妄图放空精神，那油膏带起的细微的水声就从耳朵钻入他脑子里面。怎样都不好。新一怀想着自己是否神情太狰狞了一点，不符合他本应气定神闲的仪态。

殿前巨大玻璃窗折射进来的天光晃着了他的眼。令他觉得此刻身如献祭的贡品或羔羊一般无暇，赤裸，回归物的根本。他快要为此流泪了。

“怎么了……”那个熟悉的声音忽然紧贴着耳畔响起，宛如将他从溺人的浅滩中拉起。

“我……”他自知不虔诚得过分，却不知该如何解释。第二次会来得久一点他已有些经验，却不知要怎样把突如其来的疲惫搪塞过去。

还好对方没有给沉默留下太大的空间，右手手指转而关切地缠绵在更接近根部的位置，空闲的左手却忽然并指，在他后侧的股缝间浅按一下。

皇子顿时变得惊疑不定，即将为此起身，却又生生按捺住在原有的位置上。

“我能……碰你这里吗……？”快斗问道，自己都觉得表面谦谨的声音之下其心龌龊。合该是要下地狱的，他无声地笑了。

他手指放在那里没有动作，像等待指示的士兵。右手却在周到地回报着他名义上的效忠对象十数年来的恩宠。

新一不吭声，只泄出引任何人都会遐想的鼻息。他不知道别人是怎样看他的，也不知道快斗是怎样肖想他。

他说不出“污秽”的词，也说不出拒绝的话语。只是快斗愿等那一个信号。“‘可以’……？”他推动他的犹豫。

他的圣处子象征性地“嗯”了一声。即使对于接下来会发生什么根本只能靠猜，后脑勺却隐约发着麻，提醒着他还仍不知道要如何将自己从失足的泥潭中拖曳出来。

“……腿再分开一点，来……”他低声地劝哄。简直如同幼时一样，新一脸热得像火烧，却分辨不出这究竟有什么缘由的。

太听话导致不良的野心滋长。快斗动作不由衷的右手又一次放开少年的男根，同时拿开左臂，环在他腰际，将人牢牢控制在怀里。

“呃……”新一无所事事，只好捏紧了掌心。

可能如他猜想的一样，用于排泄的部分被触碰到了。他心跳很快，两人这么近的距离下生怕那擂鼓般的响声透进另一人耳朵里。

他隐约能看到快斗身上垂下来白色的披挂，这让他想起曾见过的教堂的圣婚。

“呃呜——”被沾湿和突入的感觉令他吓了一跳，而且有点疼，皇子缩起了身子。“嘘……”快斗提醒他，“放松点，你这儿怎么这么紧……”

绝望的无助自心底浮现出来。他意识到自己没有在摒弃身体的欢愉，说到底这根本应该跟本能相悖。有智的皇子晕乎乎地想道。他开始模糊了视线，用力吐气，被揉进脂膏并变得绵软的后庭不知怎地已经能吃下骑士用来抓握剑柄的手指。

他突然睁大了眼睛，在意识察觉之前先以为自己已经翻越过去，落回现实的时候第多少次发觉依然还没有。好吧，他几乎要累了。觉得自己恍若站在高崖边上、迟迟未有踏步而下的感觉，和不可名状的仿佛自身体深处涣散而出的软腻感搅缠在一起。

“感觉……还好吗……？”快斗问他。手指进出的角度好像有一些他说不出是不是的不友善。可那之外还能有什么？

他不回答，除了往前逃，也想出言阻止。这是义务，他告诫自己，他咬着牙，以免发出的声音好像不太合适地令人感到羞耻。仅此一事他是为了自己的。

“快斗……”他说得一字一顿，好像就快要好了，尽管感觉很不一样。他不敢细想会不会有哪里出了毛病，也逐渐分不出神去想。

要不是突然错开的位置让他狠抖一下的同时呜咽出声，皇子大概还不会发现腰后的衣物被捂出的热汗濡湿了一小片。快斗及时放缓了动作以及在他耳旁压低声音，慢慢说。他踩高一阶使两人靠得令新一感到些危险地近，一边将手指从嫩红的孔洞里抽离了出去。那里面的可爱令他心猿意马，然而他还不介意再拖这么两下子的时间：“再等一下，一下就好。新一……”

新一晕头转向地疑惑着他怎么搞出这么大衣料声响，仍倔强地双手撑在身前，且不肯回头。

被硬热的东西一气捅到底时他逼出半声痛呼，尽管基本是即刻就止住，却还是觉得有余音在空旷的空间中闯撞。也是被吓得不轻，唯有腰间牢实的手臂恍如落水者的浮木。

这不对，他终于清醒了，想扒开那只手，却被心底的某个声音质问：你舍得么？他更像是攥着稻草的那个人。

身体宛如被撕裂的陌生感触令他发出难以堪负的呻吟，快斗紧紧搂着他不说话。好像打破了某种结界，他无比清晰地感知到彼此的存在。所有全部的感想被压缩在极短的时空里迸发，皇子难以置信地惊觉自己恐怕早就已经沦为不洁了。

而他的共谋者，无疑早已知道这件事情。

他气得想要发笑。“你唔……”——该死的难道还不是全部吗？！

这打断得可是时候。紧接下去细致的顶撞跟先前的手指做法类似，完全不留给人喘息的机会。新一光是压下不断地想要飚高的哼声就已耗尽力气。

“……停止，快斗。”他能拿出的威严已完全所剩无几。颤抖的声音和……绵软地纳入了……的身体，新一总想着思考对策，却头疼地被搅局者打乱，毫无还手之力。

“先把仪式做完再说吧。”嗓音中裹缠的喑哑让新一更想同他反抗，“你把我当什么了，说谎者”，即使很想这么说，他却控制不了自己的声音了。快斗及时将手往上抬，捂住了他的嘴。

……总归是没能阻止呢。如同在自己身上看到裂痕一样，新一在放弃挣扎的最后这样想着。

里面……就好像有什么东西跟着也要溢出来了一样。他对着那人的掌心哭叫着，眼泪模糊了双眼。后身很难控制地收紧、绞缠的同时，还在反思自己会不会哪里做错了。

他倒不是真的哭了，但溅射的精液确实像是不受控制地那样喷出。之后昏沉的感觉就接管了他的身体，令他仅凭自身力量都站不稳。能够承力的位置有限，新一不得不倚靠在那人怀里，而对方姑且也很乐意以怀抱接纳他。新一没再怀疑这背后会否有僭越的图谋了。

粗沉的喘息显得尤为凸显，在他自己发出的喘声退去过后。

他到底要比自己想象的迟钝。新一在快斗叹了一声，扶着他的腰将仍然勃起的阴茎抽离时还没明白过来是怎回事。他大概有将分开的袍摆重新拉下，同时放他自己站好。那重复的声音点醒了某人。心头一阵慌乱还未及扬起，新一恰巧抓住了那人没来得及放下的手。他回头太急，令快斗猝不及防，尚还留有一分明目张胆的眼神泄露了少年人的心事。两人皆是一愣，接着错开眼。就像无数次做了错事一起挨罚时一般，如有默契这样的存在，那自然是彼此如形与影一样，总是做出同样的选择，并对此都是心知肚明。

差点让他溜走，新一及时捉住了想要滑脱的手掌。他梗着脖子，连余光也敛住，说出了此生最让人难以启齿的话：“你不如……留在里面。”

连空气都凝固了。他自觉怎么表述都不会合适，只痛咒自己：会遭天谴的！

快斗顿觉如同五雷轰顶，身体却比自己诚实多了。他反手将新一的手掌重新押回台面，促使他弯腰，将本就高翘的臀部不加遮掩地展示在外头。以身涉险的皇子对此毫无知觉。深红的肉刃贯入色对比强烈的乳白的股间，造成了强烈的视觉刺激。射过一次之后的屁股黏软感觉非比之前。快斗插进去之后索性按他的意思不留情面地奸淫那个渴求的肉穴。

好。新一止不住腰腿发软时咬牙挤出愤怒的笑意。不愧是晓得厉害的他的骑士，冲撞起来像头小牛一般激烈。他自有在精神上充分地无视下体被进出的滋味，身体却抵不过生理反射的难受，还涨红了眼眶。

好久过去心里不耐烦的情绪早就芜杂一片，一边依然是在痛斥自己到此般年龄尚还管控不住情绪，一边仍在指责身后之人十万八千遍。他脑后响起沉哑的一点喘息，仅隔着一层里衣自己的身躯被抱紧了。体腔中一阵突然的凉意令他忍不住想要缩紧身体，压抑的泪意甚至也跟着试探冒头，他昂起头。总觉得好像这样遮掩下去什么也不会发生，唯遗自己内心溃败不堪。

快斗离开出距离的时候附在他耳边说了声“对不起”，那语气就轻松得就好像犯了个小错又让皇子帮他挡了过去，掩不住的得意让新一骂都懒得骂他。不对，差点让他糊弄过去。这哪里像是什么小事了？

“你这背叛者。”他转身拎过对方衣领，手上没用实力，却就着这俯视的角度，在低头瞥见一点乱七八糟颜色时猛地转为推出的动作。

顺势踏到平地上，强忍腰胯间各种酸涩不适，拒绝了骑士帮忙着装的问询。

活像一只炸毛的动物……仿佛拒人于千里，却有了活气。快斗在他背后瞧着，自以为笑得不比上市集捡了便宜的村妇欢喜。

在他依礼数陪护皇子从偏门出去时还是把人拉近来，窃窃叮嘱了几句：“早点把那东西清理出来，否则会肚痛。”

那人回敬他的眼神像刀子要在木板上刻出深痕：“你迟早要给我好好反省……”

 

他可没忘记顺便带走那一个陶瓷小罐。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“反省”：上哪儿知道那么多不对头的玩意儿的。 ~~日常包庇(1/1)~~


	2. 梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实是剧情向哒！（……）  
> 有雷请小心。但我懒得在这儿列举，你及时点叉（。
> 
> 个人脑补做个记录。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唔……存在 **婚内出轨** 元素。请感受到作者的 **the one官配** （

就是说按照礼·法，读作：作者的sjb脑洞，新酱成年之后即与邻国的公主进行政治联姻。

大家都觉得这是必然发生的一件事，我也没说不发生。【泥垢惹

筹备个婚礼大概要花上半年。因为某种原因（：作者没想好）他们这半年都不方便搞到一起。于是在日子差不多快到之前，斗找过一次新酱然后干了个爽♂【。

日常的搞法：不能亲不能咬不能捏，总之不能在身上留下痕迹，但○○肏肿也没关系的（。）而且搞激烈点不可以在床上因为不能摇得嘎吱响，下人知道就完球了。 ~~总之就是这么个智障设定，~~ 然后这天，斗仗着自己体格和力量优势*请注意仅是这篇私设，不是通用私设（有必要说……？）*，把新酱摁地板上强吻。

然后被咬。

很生气。吻到他服为止！！ ~~（你很雷你造吗我造雷啊）~~

。请设想这个背景下皇子在结婚前失去初吻大概就约等于婚前失贞那种的严重。（可能童贞非处不算失贞吧） ~~（请不要幻视隔壁鲁路修）~~ 新酱就巨气。但还必须瞒着不能说出去（好惨）（←。）

还被说了“明明身体已经是个荡妇了”这种话。抬手狠狠打了他一巴掌，嘴角流血那种。 ~~三俗狗血玛丽苏。~~ 明面上应该是“他把尊贵的皇族跟什么人在比较”，实则吃的是“他是不是在外面的时候尽跟娼妇搞在一起，搞了还来搞我”这种醋（。）

 

直到继位之后终于变少了一点。（是的时间上是先娶妻再继位）（不是警告了婚内出轨吗怎么可能会说“停止”啊？！）←三观不正，禁止模仿学习。

原因主要是（：作者胡编乱造），新酱握有实权之后，更明确地感觉到君臣关系处理起来很烦（请你说“棘手”），对斗这种逆臣贼子x而且他本身跟皇族有血仇，那种利益跟情感的纠葛是一步都错不得的 ~~反正我写不来~~ 。

有两个分支结局。一是斗终于谋权篡位（出乎所有人意料）之后喜闻乐见的监禁展开，彻底圆回一个三俗狗血情节。现实一点的话就是两方继续牵扯、至死方休的类·相爱相杀、也许忠犬×女王的普通结局吧。 ~~（也请不要幻视赛夏）~~

 

没楽【。


End file.
